Best Things in Life are Free
by Priestess Kumiko
Summary: A/U; Sango and Kagome are two of the best bounty huntress in Japan. These two girls live on their own trying to find the best bounties in the land. What will happen if the best bounty they hear of are two lethal, handsome swordmen? A must read! SS/S and I
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I'm Kristi and this is my first fic ever. I'm very excited and hope you like this. I want to first say Inu-yasha and Co. isn't mine. I wish ;_;  
  
The Best Things in Life are Free  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A beautiful woman stood on a top hill facing outward to the sky. The air brushes along her face while her long raven hair dances with the wind. She opens her lovely chestnut eyes looking down at a nearby town. She lets her left hand trail down her sleeveless tight, long Chinese fighting gown with two long slits for each side. She gave a sudden sigh as she placed her hand on her hip.  
  
"Sango.." Called out a feminine voice.  
  
The attractive woman turned her head to the right to see a familiar pretty, younger woman. She walked up to Sango letting her semi wavy raven hair bounced at her every step. She adjusted her short long sleeve green dress then looked out to where the other girl was looking.  
  
"Did you tie up the girl, Kagome?" Asked Sango looking at her companion.  
  
"Yeah, they are all ready to go to Shingo City," stated Kagome giving her a thumb up.  
  
"Great. We'll get the rewards for them and update our wanted men information," told Sango turning around.  
  
She walked down the hill to see the girl tied together sitting on the ground. Sango reached behind her back and pulled out a long sword. The girl looked at her with her face filled with fear. Sango gave a small smirk as she pushed the blade lightly on her throat.  
  
"Hey, bitch, watch where you point that sword!" shouted the girl mixed with anger and fright.  
  
"Yura of the hair, huh? Worth 5, 000 wong dead OR alive. Don't push your luck! I get money either way," stated Sango pressing her sword on her throat.  
  
"Fine, whatever! Just stop pressing that sword unto me!" whined Yura lightly.  
  
"Humph. Beneath your bad ass attitude from earlier, you act like a little, scared child. A thief like you doesn't even deserve to be worth 5,000 wong," insulted Sango pushing the girl down the path.  
  
Kagome came skipping to Sango's side as she pushed Yura down the hill with her sword lightly touching her back. Kagome didn't like the way Sango treated their captured mean. Still, she wasn't one to argue plus they weren't injured from her...too badly.  
  
They made their way into the town. IT was just a busy small town filled with people on a mission to the market. As the three made their way into town, many people glanced at them. It wasn't because they were bounty hunters. They just never seen female bounty hunters especially lovely ones. Many guys whistled and tried to tempt the girls to take interest in them, but Sango and Kagome showed no desire to speak to them.  
  
Sango looked around and spotted the town jail. She grinned happily knowing it was almost time to retrieve money. She pushed the cursing Yura to the jail as Kagome swiftly opened the door for her partner and the captive to enter. They walked in and saw a couple of men and women already sitting angrily in the large cell. They reached a desk with the sheriff taking a nap. It was ridiculous how some people of the law acted. Sango rolled her eyes while Kagome giggling at her friend. Kagome then walked over to the sheriff tapped him on his arm. At the sudden touch, he bounced out his chair and slammed unto the floor. He quickly looked up while loudly yawning in Yura's face.  
  
"Ugh, gross! You need some herbs to cure your breath plus your hair needs some conditioning," stated Yura turning away from him.  
  
"Who are you three? What do you want?" moaned the sheriff crawling back into his chair.  
  
"I am Kagome and this is Sango. We are bounty huntresses and we caught this wanted thief name Yura of the hair," answered Kagome to each person.  
  
"We've come to retrieve the reward for her. If you give us the money and place this girl in jail, we'll be on our way," added the old girl pushing their prisoner to the sheriff.  
  
The man nodded his head and placed Yuri in the cell with the other. Yuri turned around and displayed her middle finger to Sango then took a seat beside another prisoner. The sheriff went into his lower drawer of his shelf and took out a bundle of money. He counted it carefully and gave Sango the amount she deserved.  
  
"Thank you, but before we go, are there any new wanted men worth catching?" asked the younger bounty huntress leaning on the desk while observing his papers.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there's a big reward these two men," told the sheriff taking out a wanted paper.  
  
He laid the piece of paper on his desk as the duo look down at the paper to see two handsome men. The first man on the left had long silver hair with messy bangs and yellow eyes. He wore a long sleeve red Chinese outfit as he carried a long wide sword and a smug smirk letting his fangs show. The man had long silver hair as well with small blue eyes. He wore a long white kimono with a white tail along his shoulder and a sword to her side. He has marks along his face and showed an emotionless face. Who were these guys and why did the one on the left have dog ears?  
  
"These two are the Canine brothers. They are the two deadliest swordsmen out there. They've killed many soldier and men trying to take Lady Kikyo's Shikon jewel," stated the sheriff.  
  
"Lady Kikyo? We must stop them, Sango! It's my duty as a fellow priestess," announced Kagome looking over to the older girl.  
  
"You mean priestess- in- training, don't you, Kagome?" asked Sango innocently.  
  
"Aw, shut up!" lashed out Kagome sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Anyway, how much is the reward?" asked Sango looking at the sheriff seriously.  
  
"777,000 wong for each head dead OR alive," responded the man reading the paper to the girls.  
  
Sango looked down at Kagome and smiled happily at her. This was there break. They would be rich women if they captured these men. Maybe Lady Kikyo would continue the money giving for saving her life and the precious jewel she contained. Sango knew she could never reject this mission.  
  
"Kagome, let's go. We'll need to receive supplies and get a good rest for tomorrow we're going hunting," told the older girl turning around to leave.  
  
"Yeah, good, I felt a little tired," replied Kagome following her out.  
  
The girls didn't know it, but at this point, both lives would change on the way they looked upon life, themselves, and love.  
  
A/n: So what do you think? If you liked it, tell about it! If you didn't tell me about it! I kind of made Sango a little more aggressive and money hungry, but I'll tell you now, you'll love the way I made Sango. Plus Kagome seems sweet and innocent, but she isn't. Well, you'll see. Just continue the story, okay? Cool! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow, so many reviews. I feel guilty for not updating since the last chapter. I've been very busy in high school. Still, I like to thank the people who review and I encourage everyone to review! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In a large mansion, a beautiful woman sits still on a large pillow outside on the large porch. Her hair flew down her long sleeve red with white petals kimono. She looked up to the sky as she let her lovely chestnut eyes observe the different clouds. Her position made her seem so elegant and proper. She took a small cup of tea in her palms and sipped it quietly. She pulled herself from the drink and smiled happily. She felt so tranquil and trouble-free. Her presence felt as if it was linked to the calm nature around her. She wanted this feeling and moment never to end.  
  
"Lady Kikyo!"  
  
She lightly sighed in disbelief and gazed at the running young messenger. As he stood in front of the priestess she rose from her seat. The man froze in amazement as he observed the lovely woman. HE never saw a woman as beautiful as the lady in front of him. He was speechless. Kikyo, waiting impatiently, gave a noticeable yet quiet cough for him to speak. He shook his hand and suddenly regains his thoughts.  
  
"What is it the message, young man?" Asked Kikyo trying not to chuckle.  
  
"Uh, oh, King Naraku of Helba has asked for your presence along with the shikon jewel," responded the boy bowing down to the woman in front of him.  
  
Kikyo turned from the messenger and began to contemplate about the king's order. She knew of his 'feelings' for her and the shikon jewel. In his eyes, she was a great beauty to be seen with and to have possession of the shikon jewel was every powerful man's wish. To receive a wish for more power was what they would all want, especially Naraku. She wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"No, I will not come. Tell your king that I'm not an item to be owned," stated the raven hair woman with her head held high.  
  
"Oh, no, my lady. The king only wishes for your safety. He also told me that the thief Inu-yasha will want to fight him and your kingdom. It would be wise to just combine against the rebel," replied the man walking over to the woman.  
  
Kikyo froze as she consumed the simple name Inu-yasha into her ears. She hasn't heard much from the assassin. She remembers he tried many times to take the shikon jewel and even deeper moments happened between them. She looked back up to the messenger then slightly nodded.  
  
"Very well, I shall take action immediately to his kingdom," announced Kikyo watching the man bow to her words.  
  
With that, she turned on her heel and walked briskly into mansion. Her servant opened the door as the young woman glided gracefully into her home. Thoughts came and gone into her head, but she knew that while, with Naraku, she would have a better chance to see Inu-yasha. And with that, her revenge would go into action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu-yasha, let's go."  
  
The two canine brothers hiked up the vast trail gripping tightly unto their swords. Wanderers looked frightfully at them as they kept their guard. The younger brother would flick a large smirk on his face making traveler scamper away from them as they past. They all knew who they were and knew about the handsome award. Still, they valued their lives more than wealth.  
  
"Sessomaru, where are we heading? You haven't explained anything to me," whined Inu-yasha catching up to his brother.  
  
"Dammit, stop acting like a brat. You will see," scolded Sessomaru increasing his pace.  
  
"What? No, we aren't even close to Kikyo's mansion. We must get her for trying to kill me," growled the younger outlaw.  
  
"No! Our perspective is to take the shikon jewel not fight a rejected lover," shot back Sessomaru to the growling Inu-yasha.  
  
Before their useless arguments could continue, the two young swordsmen heard feminine yells. They weren't concern for the women but a sense of curiosity of what was going on hit into their heads. They walked up the hill to get a better look. Their clothes brushed open revealing more of their slender legs and ample cleavage. The two females heaved heavily as their eyes came upon the two outlaws.  
  
"Please, you help us," stated Sango crawling closer to them.  
  
"What happen?" asked Inu-yasha observing the welcoming assets.  
  
"We were ambushed by thieves. They took our belongings and had their way with us. It was so overwhelming," responded Kagome flipping her hair over her head.  
  
"Is that all? My gawd, you made it sound like you were dying. Come, Inu- yasha," huffed Sessomaru turning to leave.  
  
As his foot rose from the ground, Sango desperately ascended from the dirty ground and ran to his side. She turned him to face her and affectionately wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her with an emotionless face as she tried her best to give him a lustful, demonstrative smile. She then glanced over to the younger girl to 'entertain' the other brother. Kagome rose from the ground and walked over to Inu-yasha letting her hips sway from side to side. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her small arms around his broad neck with a sweet smirk.  
  
"Please help us to our home in the near by forest. We still are a little weak, but if you help us, we'll repay you nicely," stated the older girl pressing her petite body closer into Sessomaru.  
  
"Just promise to be gentle, of course," added Kagome playfully trailing her finger along Inu-yasha's chest.  
  
"You know, brother, this would be a nice time to get to know these beautiful women and have a little fun," chuckled Inu-yasha placing one of his hands on Kagome's breast.  
  
"Heh, fine, we will help," spoke Sessomaru a bit uninterested.  
  
"Oh, thank you, kind sirs. We'll make sure you'll never forget this day," stated Sango taking Sessomaru's muscular arm.  
  
"Yes, we are very blessed to have such attractive men come our way," furthered Kagome lightly and playfully pushing Inu-yasha hand off her breasts.  
  
The four traveled to a nearby forest. The large, old trees stretched wide out letting glimpses of sunlight hit the ground. While dodging the various bushes in their path, Sango couldn't help but to glance up to Sessomaru. She saw a sense of exquisiteness in his smooth, alluring face. He stood with self-importance, which made him even more handsome. His armor trailed over his lovely robe. He looked as dashing as a lord or prince on his way to serve for justice. Still, looks can be deceiving, especially since he was a wanted man.  
  
Kagome's eye trailed along Inu-yasha's body with curiosity. His long silver hair railed down his lean back as his golden eyes observed the area. His long red robe trailed down him giving him more of a larger form. He was very attractive in the young miko's opinion. Too bad he was bad news.  
  
"There's our small home over there," stated Kagome pointing to a small cabin.  
  
Sessomaru gazed at the destination and mentally frowned at the small home. The cottage didn't look as pleasant as he hoped for. It was made to hold a small family, but it was still good enough to rest in.  
  
Kagome opened the door for Sango and the "guests". Sessomaru simply walked by into the room not making contact or thanking her for opening the door. Inu-yasha slipped in while slapping Kagome right on the butt with a large smirk on his face. He looked like he was ready for some fun. Finally, Sango glided beside the younger girl and just grin with an "I'm so bad" attitude. Kagome looked at her partner's smug face and felt giggles slip from her lips while closing the door after them.  
  
Inside the house, the darkness made it very difficult to see the path ahead of them. The boys searched for a light of somewhat. Sessomaru carefully petted the walls to move through the room. Inu-yasha, on the other hand, stumbled over various items letting out painful moans and profanity.  
  
"Where the hell is the lamp?" asked Inu-yasha impatiently staying on the ground.  
  
"Right here," stated Sango's voice drifting from behind Sessomaru.  
  
A sound of a match rub against a surface was heard as a small flame appeared in front of them. Sango placed it in a several lanterns making the small cabin brighter and clearer to move into. The place had a small table, two beds, fireplace, couch, and several wooden chairs. It was very quaint, but decent enough to live in.  
  
The younger swordsman rose from the ground and plopped unto a new by chair to see the destruction he made. Kagome watched him and looked out at the mess he produced. Shattered pots, pictures, and tables laid broken on the ground. She mentally kicked herself for not having the lights on. What made her madder was that he seemed not to really care or even to try to clean up his own disaster. She let out a small sigh and walked over to the corner to grab the broom. She swept the untidiness outside and resumed herself by Sango's side.  
  
"Thank you, you two, for helping us get here. We really appreciate it," stated Sango caressing Sessomaru's face with her petite fingers.  
  
"Yeah, that's great, so where our reward, or have you forgotten?" asked Inu- yasha letting his long muscular arm wrap around Kagome's slender waist.  
  
"Yes, we do remember, of course, and I can't wait to get started on you," giggled Kagome smiling seductively.  
  
Sango slid into Sessomaru's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently kissed his neck and looked deep into his golden eyes. He was very handsome, but his face drew no expression. Mentally, it was creepy to kiss an emotionless guy, but she just shrugged the worry off.  
  
Kagome sat on the arm of the chair Inu-yasha sat in. He drew her closer to him rubbing his hand along her thigh. She yelped at his touch and covered up the embarrassment with a girlish laugh. She "lightly" slapped him in his right arm making the young man wince. Boy, she could hit.  
  
"How about we do something fun for you," stated Kagome running her fingers through Inu-yasha's long silver hair.  
  
"And that would be..." continued Inu-yasha gently running his fingers up and down her back.  
  
"How about we dance for you? Would you like that, master?" asked Sango fluttering her eyes to the tall handsome man she sat on.  
  
"Do what you wish," answered Sessomaru helping the older woman up.  
  
She rose up as Kagome did the same. She guided Inu-yasha to the couch Sessomaru was sitting on. He took he seat as the girls stood in front of them with small sly smirks. Their bodies began to sway side to side letting their hips lead the way. Their dancing made them look exotic and irresistible. They moved their petite hands along their thighs to their chests displaying the wonderful assets they were equipped with. Soon after, Sango slid her gown from her body. Kagome glimpsed over to the older girl and decided to do the same. They stood displaying their fair silky skin wearing only small garments to cover up their secure parts.  
  
Inu-yasha's grin grew wider as he looked at both girls, but mostly at the fair Kagome. He acknowledged that Sango had a better body, but Kagome was simply gorgeous anyway. Her average yet pleasing breasts mounted nicely in her bra with her panties grabbing unto her slender hips. She looked like angel with a sense of naughtiness.  
  
Sessomaru's eyes drifted up often to look at Sango. Her ample breasts packed nicely in her bra with her curvy hips to match the shape of her breasts. She stood with long slender legs and displayed a nice fit stomach. Deep inside, he was enjoying this. She was definitely quite appealing, but something felt wrong about this all.  
  
Kagome glided to a small table away from them. On top of the table were two glasses of red wine already poured. She picked up the small glasses and took them to the fellows on the couch. First, they looked at the drinks and questioned them. Why were they already ready to serve? Did the two ladies were expecting other guests to come earlier? Inu-yasha looked over to his brother and shrugged his shoulders. He quickly drank the liquid and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Actually, the young swordsmen licked his mouth as he yeaned for his brother not to drink his. He wanted more. Sessomaru let out a 'Humph' and sipped the drink to tantalize Inu- yasha. The tasty wine parched his thirst while giving a wonderful taste into his mouth. God, it was good.  
  
The girls moved to into the boys' laps once more taking their glasses and moving it to the side. Sango moved her fingers along Sessomaru's face while wrapping one of his arms around her. Sessomaru's emotionless face began to loosen up as his eyes began to flutter. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu- yasha's neck while he rested his head in her cleavage. He then let out a large yawn and closed his eyes to sleep. Were they getting tired?  
  
Soon enough, Sessomaru's eyelids became very heavy as he struggled to keep himself awake. He finally understood why he felt so sleepy. There was something in the drink. He pushed Sango to the ground rose from the couch.  
  
"Dammit, wench, you drugged us!" hissed the tall quiet man slapping her with his right hand.  
  
His hit was very woozy making his whole body move forward. He fell to the ground letting his arm hit the floor first. He looked up at Sango as she walked over to his side. She flung her foot over his body and stood high on top of him. She smirked down at him showing she had the upper hand. He reached up with his right hand to clutch her leg, but soon his body began to weaken. He softly spoke words from his mouth noticeable to the eyes, but not the ears. Finally, his eyes closed as Sango sense his presence was at peace. He was finally asleep.  
  
"Nighty night, my sweet bounty," chirped Sango blowing a small kiss to Sessomaru with amusement.  
  
"My, gods! Thank goodness the spell worked! If I took off anymore of my clothes, I wouldn't forgive myself," whined Kagome letting her hands push the young swordsmen off her and unto the couch.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, good work on the spell. I knew your Miko powers could come in handy," thanked the older woman pulling Sessomaru to the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about? It was a spell that has nothing to do with mikos. It was a simple spell I was taught by Hojo," stated Kagome grabbing an unusual rope.  
  
"Oh, Hojo! The man who would give you the world if you said sweet nothings into his ear?" taunted Sango grabbing a piece of rope and tying Sessomaru tightly.  
  
"Heh, just as much as Miroku wants to take you and make you the mother of his child," replied Kagome giggling at her nice quick comeback.  
  
"Hahaha! Very funny! Let's get them situated. They'll be very cranky when they wake up," stated Sango picking up her Chinese gown.  
  
Kagome nodded at her partner and quickly jumped up taking her clothes from the ground with a sense of triumphant. She actually didn't believe they would capture the wanted men. She thought they were very crafty, clever, and dangerous. But tonight she was sure even though they were lethal killers on the loose; they still had the traits of perverted men wanting a good time once and a while. Such a sad weakness for strong men in the world.  
  
I'm so sorry about not updating so quickly. School has been keeping me very busy. **sighs**I promise to update soon. I feel like such a procrastinator..(well, actually sometimes I am.  
  
Also, to those who question if other characters will be in there, the answer is yes. Shippo, Miroku, Koga, Kagura, Hojo, and even an original character will appear. Hope you read more and review please. Thanks! 


	3. author note

a/N: iT SEEMS MY SCHEDULE WILL BE TIGHT THIS, SO I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. rEVIEW PEOPLE SO I KNOW IT'S WORTHY ENOUGH TO KEEP IT GOING. 


End file.
